Sakura's new life in the winx club dimension
by Ziva Mal Sakura Phantom Berg
Summary: Sakura's friends were destroyed along with her realm, which is the ninja realm. Naruto sends Sakura to the winx club dimension and sealing all of the tailed beast into Sakura and the beasts agreed to help Sakura in any way. Sakura who was knocked out at the time comes to and notices that she is in a cave. What kind of adventures await Sakura.


**AN**:** I own nothing at all**

**AN: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY THEN GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE!**

**AN:Please no bad reviews, I try my best for everyone before and that failed; so I write for myself alone.**

**AN:I know this chapter is short but I'm running out of ideas for this story. **

**chapter 1  
**

* * *

Sakura's friends were destroyed along with her realm, which is the ninja realm.

Naruto sends Sakura to the winx club dimension and sealing all of the tailed beast into Sakura and the beasts agreed to help Sakura in any way. Sakura who was knocked out at the time comes to and notices that she is in a cave.

Sakura hears fighting and she walks out of the cave and she walks out of the cave and she sees a big pink building being attack by some dark creatures.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I hear fighting and I at first try to ignore it but I sense that I'm needed.

I run towards the school and make it in time for the shield be destroyed by a blue haired women.

I jump into the air and try to used my super insane strength.

"Cha."I yelled and I punch the ground and some of the dark creatures become unbalance and fall down like dominoes.

"Who are you?"asked Musa, "I'm Sakura Haruno ninja of the village hidden in the leaves at your service,"I said.

"cool but can you help us out?"asked Stella, "sure; multi-shadow clones justu."I said as I make ten clones and they attack the dark creatures while I see that some girls are fighting some girls that call themselves the Trix.

"Giant fire ball justu."I said as a fire ball appears and hits a light brown hair girl and she looks down at me and becomes angry and decides to attack me but I dodge all of her attacks.

"Hold still so I can kill you for ruining my favorite outfit."said the light brown hair, "right, like I'll stand still, Water ball justu."I said as a water ball appears and it hits the light brown hair and send her flying towards dark purple haired girl.

"It's up to you."I said as I throw a punch into a dark creature and it's destroyed by my punch since I'm super strong after all I trained with Tsunade.

"Cool and thanks for the save with your fire ball."said Musa, with that said the girls that now have wings attack the two girls and I decide to fight the dark creatures.

That is when I noticed that the fight is over and I see a red head girl who has a blue haired girl knock out in her arms and I go over to where the red head girl and look over the blue haired girl.

"She's okay just used up to much Chakra."I said and I turn to leave when I'm stopped by the red head girl.

"Who are you?"asked the red head,"I'm Sakura Haruno ninja of the leaves and only survivor of the ninja realm."I said.

"The ninja realm?"asked a light brown haired girl, "The ninja realm is off limits since it's a dangerous planet."said a white haired elderly women.

"Yes the ninja realm can be dangerous but it can also be safe but since it's been destroyed by Sasuke Uchiha." I said.

"What, the ninja real has been destroyed?"asked a purple haired women, "yes and I'm the only survivor."I said.

"I'm sorry for your lost but how can we thank you for helping us out in a jam?"asked the white haired elderly women,"it's okay, how about I work as a medic in your school?" I asked.

"Do you know about healing?"asked a brown haired women, "Yes I do but first can you tell me your names?" I asked.

With that said they introduce themselves as Faragonda, Griffin and Griselda.

"Can you tells us everything about yourself?"asked Faragonda,"sure."I said.

With that said I tell them about myself and my training with the fifth hokage and how Sasuke and Naruto sacrifice themselves to send me to another dimension and Sasuke destroying the ninja realm.

"Wow, but why do you want to help us by becoming our medic?"asked Griselda,"because if my sensie was alive she would want me to carry on and help others no matter what."I said.

"Very well you may join our school and help our students." said Faragonda, "Thank you and hopefully I won't disappoint anyone."I said.

With that said we celebrate and I'm hanging out with a group of girls that calls themselves the winx club and I couldn't be any happier.

I stay at Alfea for fairies and I help the nurse out.

* * *

**in the next chapter we'll see what happened and we'll see if the trix attack Alfea with the help of Valtor. **


End file.
